


Miles Ad Vitam

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Character Study, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I do not give him that hug, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm so sorry guys, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues, THE MCD IS DEAN, Tragedy, first of all please note the archive warning above, kind of, mentions of - Freeform, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, okay and now onto the serious ones, this fic is basically Cas mourning Dean's death and everything he never got the chance to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Loving Dean Winchester may have been the hardest thing Castiel ever did, but that doesn't mean he didn't need Dean just like the moon needs the sun or the earth needs the air. It doesn't mean that Cas isn't lost without him.This isnota happy fic. Warnings for MCD (Dean), mentions of self-hatred/self-worth issues, grief and mourning, and no happy ending. Please keep yourselves safe, lovelies. <3
Relationships: Castiel & himself, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Miles Ad Vitam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Before we begin, I'd just like to formally apologise for this. When I have a bad day and I sit down to write, the most heartbreaking angst (usually with MCD involved) is what spills out. I have no control. 
> 
> Warnings for MCD - the MCD is Dean, so please be aware of that - and mentions of Dean's self-hatred. Everything is told from Cas's POV as he mourns Dean's death. 
> 
> Title is Latin for "soldier to life". Like with the last fic in this series (I decided I was going to make a series for oneshots where there's no real plot other than Cas loving Dean), I tried to translate a different phrase and ended up with this one, which I like better anyway. 
> 
> With that being said, let's get on to the story! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Cas supposed he only had himself to blame, for falling in love with a soldier that had never quite learned how to obey like the rest of them. Dean was a lot of things, but Cas knew that easy was not one of them (neither was painless). Despite that, Cas had always found that his easiest moments came when he was with Dean - sharing coffee over breakfast, bickering about which movies were the best, sitting in solidarity on a park bench when one of them needed the company. Not thinking, not feeling, just _being_. And yet, still, despite that and despite everything, loving Dean Winchester was also _hard_. It was the hardest and easiest thing Cas had ever done. 

Slumped against the Impala, drenched in sweat and blood and tears, Cas struggled to inhale air into his lungs, even though he knew he didn’t really _need_ to breathe. Sometimes it felt like he did. Sometimes, Cas thought, he was too human for his own good. 

The thought of humans, of _Dean_ , evoked another onslaught of tears, and Cas choked on a sob, gasping for breath. He’d never thought it would end up like this, that _he_ would end up like this. Alone and hurting and full of regret. Hannah’s words, so long ago yet as clear as if she’d said them yesterday, rang in his mind. 

_“Ever since Castiel laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost!”_

Cas closed his eyes against the heartbreak, against the _pain_ , and struggled to breathe. He was certainly lost now, and it was all because of Dean. Not because of something Dean had done, but because of something someone else had done to Dean. Either way, it didn’t matter. It was _always_ Dean.

Dean was volatile and sharp around the edges, like a shard of glass. Cas had never minded it before. There’d been no one who could truly hurt him before Dean. In a way, the pain was a welcome change after millenia of feeling nothing at all. Dean was the one who had made Cas understand what pain felt like, but he was also the one who had made Cas understand what happiness felt like. Cas didn’t think he could choose one reason, out of the millions that swam in his mind whenever he thought of the hunter and his liquid emerald eyes, why he loved Dean. But if he had to, he knew that the ways Dean had changed him would be at the top of his list. 

Dean had changed everything for Cas, and then, together, they had changed everything for the rest of the world. They had carved out their own destiny and chose their own paths and somehow, Cas had still chosen the wrong one. Dean had changed him, yes, but the tears almost made him wonder if it wasn’t for the better. Life would’ve been simpler, for certain, if Cas had never rebelled, but would it have been better? Cas didn’t know if he could reconcile blissful ignorance in the face of Dean’s ‘fight ‘til the very end’ mentality. It was a mentality born half out of suicidal recklessness and half out of some warped sense of duty, but Cas had adopted it even so. It wasn’t _noble_ , not really; it was pure Dean. But Cas still lived by it every time he so much as thought about battle. 

Dean had shown Cas the world. It was just a glimpse of what humanity had to offer, but it had opened the spillways. It made Cas question the age-old rule that he had been raised under; it made Cas start and lead and win a bloody battle for Heaven that had ended with Cas choosing the world, choosing the _humans_ , all over again. For everything Cas was proud of, he knew that Dean was the reason. 

Likewise, for everyone Cas loved, he knew that Dean was the reason. For everything Cas _was_ , for the person he had grown to be and the heart he had grown to have, he knew that Dean was the reason.

Dean was broken and lost and _beautiful_ and Cas loved him in so many ways, so many conflicting and confusing ways that kept his mind in tatters at night when Dean was sleeping. He had thought he loved Dean like a sibling, like a brother loves his sister. But as years sped past and the world shifted to accommodate more than Cas had ever thought possible, he realised that he didn’t, and maybe never had. 

He loved Dean like John and Mary Winchester loved each other - fiercely, dangerously; a fire that burned so bright he could do nothing but chase after it, time and time again, even when it hurt him. Now, Cas regretted not telling Dean how he felt, not telling Dean that he meant everything to him, even if Dean didn’t feel the same way. It wouldn’t matter. Cas just wanted, no, _needed_ , Dean to see that he wasn’t too broken to love, that he was and would always be worthy of someone else’s unbridled devotion. 

Dean thought himself a tool, a weapon, a hammer for everyone else to use and then discard when they were done with him. He hated himself, and in Cas’s heart, he knew that no amount of love was going to change that. It didn’t mean Cas had ever stopped trying, and it didn’t mean that he had ever been okay with himself afterwards when all of his best efforts failed. Now Dean was gone, and Cas would never be able to convince him that he was so much more, had always _been_ more, than Daddy’s blunt little instrument. 

For all Dean had given him, Cas couldn’t give back the one thing that might have saved him. 

More tears slipped down Cas’s cheeks and he stopped trying to fight them, instead surrendering to the powerful emotions that scorched his veins and tried to claw their way up his throat. Dean Winchester wasn’t just someone he loved; Dean Winchester was the person who had taught Cas _how_ to love. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](https://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> I offer chaos, a place to scream about Supernatural & other fandoms, and a lovely community in [this Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) that I run with my friends! We welcome everyone, and we'd love to have you. <3


End file.
